Demons
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Lore After the death of their third king, Rodin, it was an inevitable defeat but, they pushed onward. Then it was when Llokel performed a forbidden magic and forever sealed them away. Some successfully retreated while the other faced the punishment of the seal and incinerated into ashes. Before they knew, they were trapped inside the Nether. Unable to leave, they had no choice but to reside here. The Nether was just like their homeland so it was easy to adapt. They traveled in packs, slaying any creatures that dared to attack. Finally finding a spot to build on a cliff hanging into the ocean of lava, they gradually made their way back to the top of the food chain. Their first city in the Nether was Exodon. The first years were rough as Demons berated their own kind. Many of them fought over the power of the seventh king. This resulted in nothing but a bloodbath. Tired and angry of this nonsense, the rest of the Demons declared there would be no kings. There would be a Circle of Arch-Demons who would control society. Any who opposed would be executed on the spot. For ten years they rest in secret. When they had enough people and supplies, the Circle sent off a few out to travel and build villages around the Nether. These travelers were strong enough to fend for themselves and villages were created on the island they had. When one pack decided to travel across the lava ocean, they found another life in the Nether. The orcs, they called themselves. Like every other race, they had a humanoid form. Their skins ranged from brown, red, and green. Their teeth were sharpened and had tusks. Unlike their human companion, whom they had no idea of, their nails were replaced by claws. They stood at the average of six feet. The demons were surprised at first by the attitude given to them. These residents of the Nether refused to speak with people weaker than them. Although that conflict was solved swiftly. Their manner completely changed after their defeat. The orcs were fascinated by how the demons were able to adapt so quickly and especially how they had never seen these people before. Most of all, they were able to withstand the incredible heat of lava. Though at this point, the beasts only knew of the demons’ true name: The Fallen. They had no knowledge of the war that took place in Alandor, and thus were not wary of the Demons’ existences. With the orcs’ help, the Demons quickly rose back to their original power. They revealed all the secrets they knew with the Demons and taught them ancient magic. For a long period of time, they lived in harmony with each other. The leaders of both races made a treaty in order to keep themselves out of war. As the Meta Cassida Age trod slowly into the Arcanus Age, the Demons had the same mind set as the Angels at this point. They had no thoughts on war, only living. Their nature quickly becoming submissive rather than aggressive. The Circle didn’t want to lose their status and knew they had no chance of breaking the seal. Any sign or talk about war was forbidden. The punishment would be either life in the dungeon or death. Nearing the Arcanus Age was the future ruler—Nodiel. In his adult age, he started a revolution in the comfort of his prison. Within a year the uprising turned violent as the rebels made a plan on freeing Nodiel. In his escape, he killed all of the members of the Circle and took power. The whole demon race in the palm of his hand, he quickly rid of the ones who disagreed against his rule and turned the peaceful colony into a powerhouse. Learning the ways of the orcs, Nodiel viciously took over their land and enslaved the orcs. When he found out that some of them escaped to Alandor, he quickly found the portal along with the Great Seal. Over time, the seal weakened bit by bit, and at the end of the Arcanus Age, the demons broke out into Alandor. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.